Akatsuki D Hana
by HanaloveAnime
Summary: disconution
1. Chapter 1

Me : I'm new and stuff this chapter about My oc's past but not the whole story  
>Hana : Hanalovesanime don't own one piece just me.<p>

Akatsuki D. Hana was sitting in a small fisherman had long green hair and was wearing a yellow shirt and green shorts .She sat up and looked around to see a small very small island. Hana smiled. " Food yeah." yelled Hana as she paddled to the island super fast. Once Hana landed " Hello Hello anyone here, I want food. Feed me!" yelled Hana as she throw her arms in the air. A little girl had green hair and a green dress. " Hello my name's Earth." said the girl as she give Hana a fruit. " That a weird name. My name's Akatsuki D. Hana ." said Hana " it's a devil fruit. A nature nature fruit. you can control all the element,weather and you can talk to animals and plants ,anything that has to do with nature." said Earth . " Thanks." said Hana as she took a bite of the fruit and swallowed it. " I think my taste buds dead a little." said Hana " Anyways I was nice meetin you." said Hana as she turned around. Hana smiled " Bye Earth hope we meet again." as she get in her boat and rowed the boat. Earth was on a tree " Me too Me too." as she disappered in thin air.

Me : I sorry it was short but I wanted to get you oc here the charatcer sheet

charatcer sheet :

Name:( full name.)( Nickname if want)

Age:

Bounty:

Bounty name:

Species: (Human, Fishman, Giant, Cyborg, etc.)

Occupation :

Appearance: (Could describe or give a picture, or both)

Devil Fruit:

Allegiance: Pirate(name your crew if you have one), Navy/Marine, World Government, etc.

Home Village/Ocean:

History: must be detailed

Personality:

Ship: name of ship ( If not on Hana crew)

Ship Flag: describe ( If not on Hana crew)

weakness:

strength:

Weapons/Items:

attacks:

OTHER:


	2. Chapter 2

Me : I change the summary. I need a firstmate please, I forget to mention that Hana has a sword that case is black with red flower petals on it and ingraved on the sword is " I will never forget"and it's name is Dawn Flower. Ok I don't own one piece only Hana

I need a first mate before I start to take your ocs and make it a story


	3. Chapter 3

Me : Ok I don't own one piece only Hana. also sorry mister grim your oc can't have two jobs . He makes a really good navigator. I Need a firstmate and other crew member

Hana found an island after two days of seaching. " Yeah." said Hana as she jumped from her small boat she take her money and went to buy more supplies. Before Hana got to the store she show two full grown men beating a wolf that was ejite and had wsmall little wing. It was the most cutest thing Hana seen snice she set sail. " Hey, you bullys leave him alone." said Hana as she stepped in front of the wolf and mens. " No that wolf is wild and we should kill it plus our you going to make us we are apart of the strongest crew every." said the man who had messed up teeth. " whitebread." asked Hana as she picked up the wolf and backed up."No." said the guy " Gold roger?" asde Hana as she backed even more away "no." "shanks. "no hey get back here ." Hana ran away with the wolf in her arm. " It okay little guy." Hana checked to see if it a gut.. The wolf tilted his head. Hana closed her eyes in her mind " Its ok little guy i won't hurt you." said Hana " Thank you ." said The wolf " Hey want to join my crew. asked Hana with eyes full with hope . " sorry i cant." said the wolf " why?" asked Hana as all hope lefted her sky blue eyes " Because the village owns me." said the wolf as he looked down as tears strate to form. " How dose this village own you." asked Hana " They have my mom. They said They own me and if i disobey their kill her ." said The Wolf " I'll get her back. And I never go back on my word." said Hana as she get up. Hana grinned when the wolf said thank you " Let make a deal I'll get your mom and you join my crew ok?" asked Hana " Ok." said the wolf

the end

Hana : Hope you like it I need a Firstmate if mister grim wants to be navigator.

Me: Hope you like it

Hana and me : R and R


End file.
